


It Was A Simple Mission

by Saerwenn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Communication During, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Prison, Romance, Torture, injured keith, it's not so bad, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: So why, this time, had it gone so wrong?When Lance takes a bullet for Keith, resulting in the two boys being trapped in a Galra prison together, what kind of emotional toll will it take on them? And will they survive long enough to find out?





	1. When it first went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I started writing this random Klance fic because I love the idea of their friendship/relationship and wanted to explore it. Please give me feedback on wether I should continue or not! It's the first fan fiction I've really posted on this site, so I would love some comments. This is just a short chapter to set it up. 
> 
> Thanks ! :)

It was a simple mission: sneak in, plug a thumb drive into a console, have Pidge extract data, and sneak out. They’d done it a thousand times.

So why, this time, had it all gone so wrong?

Keith grunted with exertion as he sliced another drone in half, sweat dripping off his raven-black hair and splashing into his eyes. He blinked it away tirelessly. Since it was such a straightforward mission, Pidge was back at the castle with her computer, claiming it was easier to extract information with all her tools. Shiro was with Hunk at the Balmera, helping to excavate a crystal needed to power the castle’s healing pods. And Allura was racing the castle to the battle scene, but Keith knew in his heart; she wouldn’t make it. 

That left himself, and one blue-armored paladin, and too many Galra drones to count. 

Even though Keith knew that the lions weren’t far away, they’d never make it if they retreated. Exposing their backs for a moment would result in certain death. They were up against a wall, Lance shooting the sentries that were out of range of Keith’s blade, and Keith in turn destroying any that got close. They were a good team, but it wasn’t going to last. Keith could hear the panting breaths of the boy beside him, signaling he was getting as tired as he felt himself. Regardless, they both kept going; because they had no choice. 

Lance yelped as a beam of light surged past his face, leaving a cut across his cheek. Sweat poured into the wound and mixed with the blood beginning to trickle down his face. Keith gritted his teeth. This was getting way too close. He had to do something, and fast. His joints ached with the strain he was putting on them, but he kept going. His mind was racing with an escape plan, with a strategy, anything that could get them out in one piece. His mind was so scattered, that it failed to notice a drone clambering up on a console for a better vantage point. He didn’t notice it take aim, and he certainly didn’t hear it pull the trigger. 

All he felt was pressure in his shoulder as he crashed to the ground. He gasped, trying to breath, and tried to stagger back to his feet. There was a weight on top of him, and he realized a head of brown, dirty hair was pressed against his chest. Horror welled up inside him. What had just happened? The army had advanced with both paladins seemingly incapacitated. Lance was hauled off of him, his head lolling across his chest. As Keith was roughly pulled to his feet, he inspected his teammate closely, and realization crashed into him like an ocean. 

Lance’s entire chest was coated in fresh blood. HIS blood. Keith couldn’t tell where the wound was, but the red substance was dripping down his body, covering his armor and leaving a slick trail of liquid as the Galra dragged him to their ship like a sack of potatoes. Keith knew in an instant what had transpired on the battlefield. As his helmet was ripped off and a blow to his head sent him grasping to maintain consciousness, he squeezed his eyes shut at the pain that was mysteriously in his gut instead of his head. 

That shot was meant for him.


	2. The Fault Would Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos on the first little chapter! I'm excited to work on this story. Feedback is always appreciated!

When Keith groggily opened his eyes, he was greeted with dim purple lights. Was this some sort of prank that Lance had pulled? He knew the lights were normally blue in his room, and he preferred them that way. He was going to kill that boy—

Lance.

The battle.

Quiznak. 

Keith sat upright quickly, instantly regretting it as stars clouded his vision. He reached behind his head and felt a tender bump at the base of his skull. Blinking to clear his vision, he glanced around feverishly, trying to take in his surroundings. There wasn’t much to take in. Black walls, purple lights, a couple blankets and a crumpled figure on the floor across from him. This was obviously a Galra prison cell. Keith crawled over to the paladin’s body, almost too scared to feel for a pulse. He rolled Lance over onto his back and inspected his injury. 

The normally dark-skinned boy was sickeningly pale. His brow was drenched in sweat, yet when Keith tentatively placed a hand on his cheek, the skin was cold to the touch. Keith breathed a small sigh of relief when he felt his pulse between his fingers. He was still alive. Gulping in a deep breath to steady himself, he began to unstrap the chest armor that had been blown through and covered in blood. As he did so, the injured boy flinched, and then his eyes shot open as a scream erupted from his throat. It startled Keith, and he jumped back, but as Lance’s hands shot up in the air Keith regained his composure and leapt forward, grabbing each hand in his.

“Lance! It’s me, Keith. Calm down, it’s just me.” 

The blue eyes that were darting around feverishly finally focused on Keith’s storm-cloud grey eyes, and slowly the thrashing reduced. He grasped Keith’s hands tightly, as if they were the only thing that could ground him. Finally, a shaky laugh escaped his lips. 

“Hey mullet. I win.” 

Keith blinked, and then smirked despite himself. He gave Lance’s hands a squeeze. 

“Hey buddy. I need to get your armor off and see how bad your wound is,” he said, slowly releasing his hands and reaching down to the chest plate again. Lance nodded, now fully awake, and bit his lip as Keith shrugged the armor off. The black under suit had been torn, and there was blood everywhere, but despite the gruesome scene, Keith breathed a sigh of relief. The actual entry wound was in Lance’s shoulder, far above his heart or lungs, meaning nothing vital had been punctured or blown apart. The blood loss, however, was alarming. 

“Is it bad?” Lance asked through gritted teeth, “Because it doesn’t feel great.” Keith looked around the room, eyes resting on the blankets. He grabbed one and ripped a couple long pieces off the end, returning his attention to his teammate’s arm. His friend’s arm. His friend who took a bullet for him. 

“It’s not terrible, but I need to stop the bleeding,” he said, as he folded up one of the makeshift gauze strips and pressed it firmly on the wound. Lance hissed in pain and grasped Keith’s shoulder. Keith flinched, but did not pull away. He wasn’t used to physical contact, but Lance needed him right now and he didn’t dare deny him of that. Besides, he had to admit the warmth of another person’s hand through his suit felt nice. Comforting, even. He shrugged his thoughts away and wrapped the other cloth strips across his chest and shoulder, holding pressure on the blanket lodged in the wound. He felt Lance shudder. 

“Are you cold?” Keith asked, already moving to grab the other blanket. Lance shook his head, but his chattering teeth gave him away. The red paladin scooted closer, throwing the blanket over the brown-haired boy. Lance smiled at him. 

“So I guess you’re mad that I saved your ass,” he quipped, sounding like himself. Keith chuckled. Leave it to this boy to make light of a situation like this. 

“I’m furious,” he said, trying his best to look serious as Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “But seriously, Lance…” all the laughter left his voice as he stared deep into the blue eyes across from him, “You could have died. And it would have been my fault.” 

Lance took a deep breath. When he returned Keith’s gaze, there was a startling maturity in his eyes. 

“I know. But I would never be able to live in a world without you in it. I would sacrifice myself for you again and again, you know. And the fault would be mine.” 

They stared at each other in silence for a while, neither one of them knowing what to say. When Lance visibly shivered again, Keith moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body carefully against his own. Leaning back against the wall behind them, Keith rested his chin on the other boy’s head, as he felt Lance relax into his embrace. He assured himself he was only hugging Lance for comfort, to help a wounded comrade, but the thumping of his heart in his chest and the heat rising up his face was telling a different tale. Feelings that lay dormant were now cascading around him like a tornado. It was hard to tell what was real and what was pure adrenaline. He felt Lance looking up at him and it took all his willpower to return the stare. 

“What do you think will happen now?” the blue paladin asked, his bravado from earlier wavering. His lips looked cracked and dry, probably from dehydration. Wait, why was Keith staring at his lips? Focus. 

“The team will find us. Our lions will find us,” Keith said reassuringly. “Don’t worry.” 

“I wasn’t worried!”

“Of course you weren’t.” 

Lance sighed in defeat and went to put his head back down, but then met Keith’s eyes once more. 

“I can lay somewhere else if you want…” he mumbled, “I know you’re not comfortable with stuff like this.” Truth be told, Keith was uncomfortable… but not for the reasons Lance was thinking. 

“It’s fine, Lance.” He said, wrapping his arms more firmly around the boy, one hand tangling in his hair to relax his head against Keith’s shoulder. “Try and get some rest.” Lance breathed outward as he snuggled into Keith, and the trickle of hot breath on his neck made Keith shiver. He stroked Lance’s hair absently as the weight on his chest became heavier as the blue paladin relaxed, until gradually his breathing evened out into a soft snore. Keith was still surveying the room, trying to find a means of escape or communication with Voltron, but the cell was flawlessly designed. They weren’t getting out of there until that door opened, and then god knows what came for them. Keith sighed, and felt his eyelids getting heavier, until he eventually rested his cheek lightly on Lance’s head. 

Whatever they were going to do, it would have to wait.


	3. I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra reveal their intentions with the paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Here's the next chapter. I am currently working on the next one. There is a bit of torture in this chapter, and if anyone thinks I need to add a warning tag please let me know. (And also tell me how to do that :3) Enjoy!

Keith’s eyes flew open when he heard a metallic noise from the other side of the room. The door was opening. 

He jumped up, forgetting about the sleeping boy on his body. Lance yelped as he tumbled to the hard floor, but Keith had no time to feel sorry. The door was opening. This was their chance. 

As the first Galra came into view, Keith launched himself at his gun, desperate to grab a weapon as quickly as possible. The soldier was prepared, however, and Keith was flung into the wall like a rag doll. He struggled to his feet, noting how the lack of food and water was already affecting his body. His movements were weakened, slow, and clumsy, but he still raised his fists in combat stance and prepared for an attack. The attack, however, never came. 

Because in the time it had taken him to get back to his feet, a Galra soldier now had a knife to Lance’s throat. 

God damnit, NO.

Lance still looked pale, and groggy despite the desperate situation. Keith realized that if he was feeling dehydration, Lance would be faring much worse due to the lack of blood in his system. Keith wasn’t used to caring about others; especially in a battle situation, but he realized with a sinking feeling in his gut that when he attacked, he left his injured teammate completely defenseless. Stupid. He slowly raised his hands in defeat. 

“You,” one of the drones said, jabbing a finger at Keith, “Come.” Keith gritted his teeth at Lance’s wide eyed expression, fear and anger mixed into blue eyes. He seemed to find some energy, and while the soldier holding the knife was distracted, he brought his arm up and punched the soldier right in the throat. The knife dropped, and Lance grabbed it without missing a beat, thrusting it into the chest of the sentry. The lights in his helmet dimmed, flickered, and went out. 

Keith closed his jaw at the unexpected turn of events and leapt at the Galra that had already raised his gun, knocking him off his feet and struggling to get the gun out of armored hands. Lance was ducking and dodging shots from the soldiers that were filing into the cell at the sound of the commotion; Keith realized without a doubt that even with both bayards, these boys were trapped and outnumbered. And the Galra looked like they were in no mood, and Lance was going to end up dead. 

“Alright!!” Keith yelled, jumping in front of the soldiers and throwing his hands in the air. “Wait. I’ll go with you.” 

“Keith, no!” His heart lurched at the panic in the voice of the boy behind him. But the Galra had stopped shooting, and one was motioning for him to come over to them. Lance was beside him in an instant, and Keith turned to face him with a small smile on his face. 

“Hey, just try and rest. I’ll be back, don’t worry about me,” he said, placing his hand on the paladin’s cheek. Lance leaned into the touch. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

And with one last look, Keith gathered his courage and allowed himself to be marched out of the cell. The door slammed shut as the blue paladin of Voltron fell to his knees. 

 

Now that Keith was out of sight of his friend, his nerves fully surfaced. He didn’t have as much bravado when he wasn’t trying to make Lance feel safer. He was marched down the winding hallways in silence, trying to map out the prison in his head but finally giving up. His heart felt like it would leap out of his chest, but he tried to breath deeply and ready himself for whatever was coming. 

He was brought to an interrogation room, where he was strapped to a chair. Soldiers crowded around him. 

“We’re going to ask you a few questions,” One man said, “It is in your best interest to answer them.” 

Keith spat on the ground. 

“Where is the rest of Voltron?” A Galra drone asked. Keith snorted. 

“I’m on your ship. You seriously think I know where they are?” he said sarcastically. The Galra drone nodded. Keith was surprised it wasn’t going to push that subject any further—

Purple sparks of electricity shot out of the chair and enveloped his body. Keith couldn’t even scream before the air rushed out of his lungs at the sudden shock. It only lasted for a moment, but when the pain subsided the red paladin was slumped over, wheezing for breath. He eventually raised his head again, to where the soldier was waiting for him. 

“Where is Voltron?”

“I don’t know!!” 

Shock.

“How can we track the Lions?” 

“I’m not a tech person, I don’t know.”

Shock.

“How can we take down the Castle of Lions?”

“Like I’d ever tell you.”

Shock.

The pain went on until Keith’s vision was blurry and dotted with stars. His whole body ached and tingled, and he barely even felt the restraints on his arms and legs being taken off. Even if he had wanted to fight, he didn’t think it was possible. He was practically dragged in between two soldiers down the purple hallways, the floor coming in and out of focus as he drifted in and out of consciousness. When he finally heard a door opening, he blinked furiously to clear his head just as he was tossed haphazardly into the darkness ahead of him. However, rather than landing on a hard surface, he was pleasantly surprised that something soft had broken his fall. A cushion? A bed perhaps? Keith just wanted to sleep. 

The cushion yelped. 

“Lance!” Keith cried, realizing he had landed on the Cuban in a tangled mess of limbs. He rolled off him quickly, the motion making his head continue to spin even after he sat still. He saw Lance’s worried face inches away from his own, trying to get him to focus. 

“…eith? Can you hear me buddy?” He was saying, snapping his fingers in front of the purple-grey eyed boy. Keith smiled. 

“Oh boy. You’re smiling. Now I know they broke you,” Lance said, half joking but still full of concern. Keith willed himself to focus on the tanned skin in front of him. 

“Hey,” he said, trying to make his mouth work again. Lance smiled.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Lance asked, visibly furrowing his brows. Keith realized that no, the room wasn’t swaying… he himself was swaying. He tried to sit still. Lance’s strong hands gently grasped his arms, and Keith was grateful for the assistance. 

“They want information,” he mumbled, “And they have some sort of electric chair. Really sucks.” 

“Did you tell them anything?” Lance asked cautiously, not wanting to offend the boy but needing to assess the situation. Keith was too groggy to be offended. 

“No,” he said, “We can’t tell them anything. No matter what they do, we have to hold out and keep the others safe.” Keith finished his sentence with grim certainty, raising his head and staring into the blue eyes in front of him. Lance’s expression reflected his own; they knew what they had to do.

“I understand,” Lance finally said, sighing. “Whatever they do to us, we have to endure it. Until we are rescued of course.” 

“Of course.” Keith smiled. The world had stopped spinning finally, and he felt a bit better. Whether being in Lance’s presence had helped or not, he didn’t know. He didn’t really care. They were both safe for the moment. At least he thought, until Lance’s smile faded and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Lance?!” Keith cried as he lunged forward to catch the paladin from smashing his head off the cold floor. Lance was still hot to the touch. 

Of course.

His wound.

How the hell did Keith forget about that?

IDIOT. 

Keith lay the brown haired boy gingerly onto the ground, hearing his erratic breaths hitching in his throat. He had obviously passed out from blood loss, but when Keith checked the makeshift bindings, he found they had successfully stopped the bleeding. I guess I have no idea how long we were both unconscious when they first brought us here, he thought, he could have bled out for hours with no medical help. The red paladin ground his teeth in frustration. They needed water, or food. Something to clean the gaping hole in Lance’s shoulder with before it became infected. 

They needed help.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter, full of fluff, because let's be honest. They deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! So sorry for the short baby of a chapter, but it worked better with the flow of things if I cut it off here. Thanks as always for reading, and enjoy the chapter and your weekend! :3

THUNK.

Keith jumped to his feet as he heard a loud metal clang echo through the small prison. When he looked around the dimly lit cell, he noticed a wall panel that had opened and something had slid into the room. Keith blinked. Surely he was hallucinating. 

He wasn’t. 

There was a tray of bread and cheese, a bottle of water, and some bandages sliding into the room. The compartment closed behind it, and Keith was already running towards the tray, afraid it would disappear at any moment. But his hands closed around solid matter, and he let out a delirious laugh despite himself. Then he stopped in his tracks as a realization hit him: the Galra needed them alive. That thought both filled him with hope, and sent a cold shiver down his spine. However, he decided not to dwell on it right now. He had a friend who needed him. 

Keith brought the tray and the blanket he had torn strips off the day before over to where Lance was laying on the ground. He bunched the blanket up into a makeshift pillow and gently picked Lance’s head up to slide it underneath and prop him up. His face twitched into a pained expression, but Keith continued. He held the water up to his friend’s lips and slowly let a bit trickle through his dry, cracked lips. He heard the cool liquid slide down Lance’s throat, and a moment later blue eyes shot open in surprise. 

“Keith,” he half-choked on the unexpected moisture in his mouth, “What-where did you-“

“Shhh,” Keith said, wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulders and helping him sit up, “Please just drink.” Lance leaned against Keith for support, and allowed the black-haired boy to slowly and carefully help him drink the water. The bottle was quite large, but he didn’t dare take too many sips. Who knows when they would get water again. Once Lance had drunk an acceptable amount, Keith took a few sips, savoring the liquid after such a long time without. His mood instantly improved, as did Lance’s it seemed. Both boys sat in silence as they munched on some bread.

“I need to clean and rewrap your wound, Lance,” Keith said when they had both finished enough to cure the ache in their stomachs. They had wrapped the rest of the food up to save for later. Lance groaned. 

“That sounds painful,” he whined. “Do you haaave to?”

“You know I have to.”

“Ugh. Fine.” 

Keith shook his head at the paladin as he began to unwrap the makeshift bandages from across his chest and arm. The hole in his shoulder was big, but clean. He poured some water onto one of the old strips of blanket, and looked at Lance, who was biting his lip in anticipation. Keith held his left hand out to the boy; and after a moment’s hesitation, Lance grasped it in his own. 

“Ready?”

Before Lance could respond, Keith plunged the wet rag into the gaping wound. 

He tried to ignore Lance’s strangled gasp, and the long fingers that suddenly clasped his own hand desperately, as if Keith was the only thing grounding him against the pain. Keith squeezed back, letting the water soak the blood away from the injury, lightly mopping the dried red liquid off tanned skin. Lance whimpered and leaned his head against Keith’s shoulder. 

“Almost done buddy,” Keith whispered into his hair, “Almost done.” He was true to his word, as a couple minutes later he had cleaned the wound to his contentment and re bandaged the hole with the dressing given to them with their food. Once finished, he put down the wet fabric, wiped his hand on his suit and put his arm around the shaking boy in his arms, letting his hand rest on the back of his neck. Keith wasn’t great at soothing people, but this situation was different. He felt an overwhelming urge to hold this boy; this boy who had sacrificed himself for Keith without a second thought, who was injured and imprisoned because Keith had failed him. Comforting him seemed like second nature now, and the physical contact was something he never realized he wanted before this moment. He held him like there was nothing else in the world that mattered, and let his injured friend cry in his arms. 

As Lance’s quiet sobs turned into soft whimpers and long breaths, Keith eased him back down onto the makeshift pillow. He reached for the other blanket and covered the lanky boy beneath him, but as he went to stand up he felt a weak hand reach up and grasp his wrist. 

“Stay… please?” 

Keith turned to look at the pleading eyes of his friend and found himself nodding. He awkwardly lay down beside Lance, not quite sure what to do with his limbs and tossing the blanket over his body. Lance shifted closer so he was in Keith’s outstretched arm, face nuzzling into his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around himself as to not jostle his injured shoulder. Keith let his other arm fall tenderly across Lance’s waist and rested his hand on his back. The tickling feeling of Lance’s hot breath against his neck made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and Keith felt his eyes drooping after the events of the day. Exhaustion crept into his eyesight, dark and welcoming. He didn’t want to rest, but he wanted to regain his energy and wanted to stay right where he was; with Lance safely in his arms. Nothing would hurt him here. With his thoughts wandering and his hands stroking soothing circles in Lance’s hair, Keith finally let the darkness take him into a dreamless sleep


	5. The Boy he Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra try a few different methods of getting Lance and Keith to betray their team. And speaking of their team; where is team Voltron anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiight let's break these boys.   
> I'm so mean to Lance. But I just love him so this is how I express my love? What does my husband see in me?  
> Anyways, I have another couple chapters written out and I'm planning a few more after that. Please leave me comments if you enjoyed/disliked! This is basically being written for my own self-indulgence but feedback is great.   
> Also that season 6 clip whaaat

When Lance woke up, he thought he was back on the Castle, wrapped in a cozy blanket in his warm room. His eyes fluttered open as he thought about what he would have for breakfast…although his only real option was food goo.

His eyes slammed closed again as a sharp pain shot through his chest and back. Had he slept on a weird angle? What was going on?

Why was everything purple? And why was his blanket breathing?

Oh. 

Lance’s eyes finally opened for good and he took in his surroundings. The prison, his injury, Keith cradling him in his arms. Wait. What?

There was no denying it. The sleeping black-haired boy had both arms loosely around Lance, breathing evenly and calmly as if they slept like this every night. Lance smiled at how peaceful he looked when he slept. His brows were unfurred, his lips slightly parted and allowing a soft snore to escape, his hair messy and hanging to one side. Lance had always felt a deep sense of comradery towards Keith, always trying to best each other but always having each other’s backs. He was wondering if that sense of comradery was evolving to something different, as his eyes slid over the pale boy’s lips. He blinked furiously. It was just the situation they were in; nothing more. He was rudely ripped from his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching. No time to savor the moment, he jabbed Keith in the rips to pull him from his slumber. The black haired boy woke with a start. 

“We have company,” Lance said, struggling to get to his feet. Keith was awake in an instant, leaping upright and pulling Lance up with him. As they stood shoulder to shoulder, the guards barged in. 

“Come,” One of them demanded, and Keith took a step forward. 

“Not you,” the sentry hissed, pointing a metal finger, “Him.” 

Lance’s heart stopped. 

“Not a chance,” Keith snarled, stepping in front of the blue paladin. A soldier stepped forward to meet him, and as Keith swung a fist, the Galra grabbed his arm and tossed him effortlessly into the corner. Lance started to run to the crumpled body on the ground when armored hands closed around him and dragged him out of the room. 

“Keith!” He screamed, not knowing why, as he saw the other paladin struggling to breath. He must have had the wind knocked out of him. The door slammed shut as violet eyes met blue, both reflecting the same horror. 

Not having Keith’s steady presence, Lance felt panic creeping into his thoughts. He tried to slow his breathing as he was led to whatever Keith had talked about yesterday, focusing on the conversation the two boys had about protecting their friends. Whatever happens, Lance thought, I can’t give anything away. I can’t tell them where the Lions are. 

With a new sense of purpose tamping down some of the fear, Lance held his head up straight and decided to face whatever was coming as best he could. After all, he was a paladin of Voltron. He had a duty to defend the universe. Surely he could defend his friends. 

When Lance was strapped to a chair, the same chair Keith was in, he felt his blood boil. How dare they hurt his Keith. 

What?

Lance had no time to process the shocking possessiveness he had felt a moment ago, because just then the Galra stepped close to him. Lance felt a twinge of adrenaline in his chest and stomach. This was it. He could do this. 

“Where are the paladins of Voltron?” 

Lance grinned. 

“You’ll never know.” 

“I wouldn’t count on that.”

Lance braced himself for the electric shock Keith had described, except it never came. Instead, the Galran soldier turned to someone behind him and nodded. 

“Bring him in.” 

Lance felt his stomach drop to the floor when he saw the handcuffed form of Keith being shoved into the room. Their eyes locked together, and understanding crashed into both of them like a hurricane. Keith’s eyes widened, and Lance’s shut tight. 

“Red paladin, perhaps you will feel more talkative today?” the soldier asked with a sneer, one hand on his hip and one hand grabbing a handful of Lance’s hair, yanking his head upwards and ripping a cry from his throat. Keith looked like he was about to jump across the room and murder the man, but the handcuffs and guards restraining him prevented him from doing anything except gritting his teeth. Tears threatened to slide down Lance’s cheeks. 

They were going to use him to get Keith to talk. 

Like hell they were. 

“Hey,” Lance croaked out through strained muscles. Keith’s eyes met his own. “Remember our understanding. Promise me you’ll stick to what we said.” He watched Keith’s eyes widen in horror as he remembered their discussion in the prison cell. We can’t tell them anything. No matter what they do, we have to hold out and keep the others safe. His eyes squeezed shut. And then, very slowly, he nodded. Lance closed his own eyes, ready to endure whatever pain was about to come. He had to. He had to defend the universe. 

 

~

 

When Keith opened his eyes again, the brown haired boy had closed his own eyes. Keith’s stomach was in uproar, his heart about to pound out of his chest. Was he really about to allow the Galra to torture his friend? His Lance? 

He knew in his mind that they had no choice; they couldn’t reveal any information that would jeopardize the team. Lance had literally given him permission to refuse to answer. But it didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. He was pulled out of the turmoil of thoughts in his head by a soldier shaking his arm. The General standing by Lance was now in front of Keith, a horrible smirk on his face.

“So. Where are the lions?” he asked, the smile growing. Bastard. He already thought he had won. Keith tried to even his breathing. 

“Go to Hell.”

The Galran’s face faltered, if only for a moment. He was clearly surprised, but a second later the sneer was back. He snapped his fingers as Lance’s eyes shot open. 

Keith had to watch as electricity snaked around every inch of Lance’s body. His head was thrown back in pain, lip between his teeth and hands clenched so hard that fingernails drew blood. His body jolted and strained beneath the currents, caught in a limbo of never ending pain. Keith bit his own lip. It was more painful to watch this process then it was to receive it. 

The pain finally subsided and Lance was left slumped over, his chin pressed to his chest as he dry-heaved, trying to breath again. Keith didn’t even have a chance to comfort him before the Galra was asking his next question.

“How can we find the Castle of Lions?” 

Keith gritted his teeth, hard. His eyes never left the blue paladin, who was still hunched over, as he responded.

“I won’t tell you anything. Do your worst.” 

His heart stopped. Lance slowly looked up at him through tear streaked eyes…and smiled. Keith’s world shattered as the smile distorted into a cry of pain as the boy was shocked again. The black haired boy kept his face unreadable as he remained silent. Each question met with silence resulted in a scream from Lance. His body was covered in sweat, tears running down his cheeks and his eyes fighting to stay open. What seemed like an eternity passed, until the Galran General seemed to bore of the entire situation. 

“Take them away,” he said, obviously disappointed. “We will try something different tomorrow.”

Keith felt the guards yank him away, and he panicked slightly, not wanting to lose sight of Lance. The brown haired boy was seemingly unconscious, slumped backwards in the chair, his breathing short and shallow. Keith saw the guards going to unchain him from the chair, and then he rounded a corner and could no longer see Lance. He swore under his breath. 

The Galra dragged him back into his cell and tossed him into the room unceremoniously. He lay on the cold floor, not wanting to move. His chest ached as if he had been the one in the electric chair. He didn’t have long to think about it, as the door opened and a limp body was pushed to the ground beside him. The door slammed shut again, but Keith didn’t even register it. Didn’t try to escape, or take a weapon. He was crawling over to the body on the ground. The body that was too still, too silent.

The body of the boy he loved.


	6. Making a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a revelation about each other's feelings.

The shallow sound of breathing echoed through Keith’s ears, and he almost sobbed with relief. Lance was alive. He pulled his friend’s head into his chest and cradled him, rocking slightly on the cold floor, reveling in the fact that Lance was alright. The changing pattern of breathing alerted him to Lance waking up. He knew he should put him down on the ground, try and play it off like he hadn’t been clutching him like a doll. But Keith couldn’t bring himself to let go of the paladin. It was like feeling his muscles, his weight, in his arms proved to him that he was alive. Lance finally came to and looked up into Keith’s eyes. 

Keith was expecting anger, or sadness, or some form of blame to come from Lance’s lips. He deserved it and was bracing himself for it. Even in the post-tortured state that Keith remembered too well from his time in the chair, he figured Lance would be well enough to tell him off. He closed his eyes. 

It never came. 

Instead, Keith felt a hand cup his cheek slowly. His eyes shot open to reveal Lance smiling up at him with weak, half-lidded eyes. Keith leaned into the hand on his face as Lance stroked his skin, leaving the area he touched warm and tingling. 

“You did so good.” 

That’s all that came out of Lance’s mouth, and Keith wasn’t prepared for it. He looked down at the boy who had been shot because of him, imprisoned because of him, and tortured because of him, and found only warmth and fondness in his face. Lance wasn’t mad at him for not giving away any information; he was proud of him. Keith knew at that moment he was completely screwed. Tears betrayed him and leaked down his face.

“I-I’m so sorry,” He choked out, voice wavering as his emotions crashed around him; too wild to be tamed. “I let them hurt you and I’m just so sorry.” Keith felt another touch on the other side of his face, and then both of Lance’s hands snaked up into his hair and pulled him down into his shoulder. Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Lance, keeping their bodies pressed closely together as he sobbed. Lance said nothing, stroking Keith’s hair and clinging to him for dear life. When Keith finally felt he had no more tears to cry, he pulled back to look at the paladin. Lance’s eyes were also wet. 

“It’s not your fault, man,” Lance said softly, “I hate to say it, but I would have to do the same thing if the situation were reversed. We have to protect them.” Keith felt a bit of the weight in his chest release. It wasn’t his fault. Then why did it feel like his fault? 

“I am supposed to protect you when you get yourself into trouble,” Keith said, “We’re friends. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Lance’s eyes became unreadable then, far away and distant.

“Friends?” He asked, with a strange waver in his voice. Keith’s heart stopped. Did he not want to be friends? 

“Well yeah, I thought so…do you not want to be friends?” Keith asked, second guessing everything they had been through together, wondering if his feelings were completely out of context. Lance smiled slowly, and brought one hand back down to Keith’s face, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. The action sent shivers up and down Keith’s spine, as Lance opened his mouth to respond.

“No.” 

Keith only had a second to try and process the cryptic answer, because suddenly Lance was close to him, and then his grip on the black mullet tightened, and then Lance’s lips were on his own. 

Keith’s brain short circuited. Lance was kissing him. 

The kiss was soft, and gentle and pure. Lance pulled back slowly and let his lips linger on Keith’s for one extra moment before completely pulling away. His face was bright red, and his eyes were fixed on his knees, and Keith decided in that moment Lance was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So Keith did what he had wanted to do for a while now. 

He quickly moved himself forward, and with a small yelp Lance fell backwards onto their makeshift bed, clinging to Keith’s shoulders to stop his fall. He looked up at Keith incredulously, as the red paladin pushed Lance’s hair out of his face with one hand. He was hovering over Lance’s body, searching his eyes for any sort of sign that he should stop. He found none. Encouraged, Keith closed the gap between them and felt his lips meet Lance’s again. Unlike Lance’s soft touch, Keith was rougher, and he was hungry. His tongue slid across Lance’s lips, and as the brown haired boy gasped at the touch, he snuck his tongue into his mouth entirely, earning a small moan as Lance allowed the intrusion. Hands in each other’s hair, they explored each other with earnest. Keith was slowly lowering himself down onto Lance, but was being mindful of the injury to his shoulder. Their hips met, solidifying their intentions to each other, and they both pulled away from their kiss, gasping. A kiss was one thing; what their bodies were craving was something else entirely. 

“N-not the place,” Lance panted, voicing what Keith was thinking. He nodded quickly, and they adjusted their positions so that Keith was laying beside Lance instead of on top of him, the contact from earlier leaving them both breathing heavily. Keith closed his eyes, trying to process the events of the last two minutes. He was distracted by a grunt of pain beside him. When he opened his eyes and turned, Lance was trying to readjust the bandages on his shoulder. Keith immediately got up and went to grab their water and medical supplies from the corner they had hidden them in. 

As he re-bandaged Lance, paying closer attention to every muscle, every inch of soft brown skin, he could feel the blue paladin watching him intently. He focused on his work, and when he finished cleaning and wrapping the wound, he finally allowed himself to look at Lance. There was sadness in his eyes, and Keith felt his chest tighten. Oh God, what had he done?

“I’m sorry-“ Keith began to apologize, but Lance smirked and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Keith reveled in the touch.

“Stop apologizing for everything,” He laughed, “I’m just not sure I should have done that.” When Lance saw Keith’s face fall, he quickly backtracked.

“I mean, no. I think- I have wanted to do that for a long time. I am worried that this will make it harder to…..” His voice trailed off, but Keith caught on to what he meant and his blood turned to ice. 

“It will make it hard for us to allow each other to be tortured.”

The room was silent. Neither boy knew what to say. 

“Yes, it will,” Keith finally said, “But we have to hold on until Voltron comes for us. We should just make a promise to each other.” When Lance looked at him inquisitively, Keith continued. “We should promise that no matter what happens, we can’t blame each other for allowing them to hurt us. We can’t give them information, and we can handle the consequences. We’re Paladins of Voltron after all.” Lance smiled.

“Alright, deal. We got this,” He said, yawning as he spoke. Keith scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him unceremoniously. Lance nuzzled into his chest, and Keith pressed a small kiss to his cheek before settling into the body warmth of the body pressed up against him. The black haired boy smiled, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes. But the smile was wiped from his face as he held Lance tighter, thinking of all that would happen in the time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally let these boys have some happiness. I suppose it's about time.   
> Happy Friday! Thanks so much for all the Kudos! :)


	7. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some Galra-genetic experimentation on Keith, something happens between the two paladins that is irreversible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE  
> Ok, I just wanted to mention that this chapter is why I put the Rape/Non-Con tag for this story. It's truthfully mostly just non-consensual, turned consensual. I didn't go into crazy detail. However, if this kind of thing bothers you I would advise skipping this chapter and messaging me or commenting, and I can give you a summary of it so you're all caught up. Ok. Thanks. Enjoy. :3

The next few days dragged on, as one paladin had a turn in the chair and the other remained infuriatingly silent. Each time they were tossed back into their cell, they clung to each other feverishly, holding and kissing and stroking the other through the waves of pain that racked their body. As the shocks would subside, they would curl up together and talk, or listen to the breathing of the other person until it lulled them into a fitful sleep. When they were awake, they would eat or drink sparingly. Lance began to stretch his muscles, as his shoulder was healing very well; a scab completely covering the hole in his skin. Keith had started doing push ups and various exercises to try and keep his strength up. Both boys had found hope in the affection of the other, and they were beginning to feel as though all was not lost. 

Four days later, something changed. When the guards came for them, they only took Keith. Lance looked desperately at the red paladin, eyes darting across his face as if he was memorizing it. Keith smiled at him as he was led out of the cell, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. 

He knew something was wrong when he was led in a completely different direction. He was not going to the chair, he was going somewhere else, and his breath hitched in fear. He tried to calm himself down with thoughts of Lance. You can handle it, and when it’s over, Lance will be there. You’ll be together. It will be okay. It will-oh shit.

Keith’s thoughts abruptly halted as he was hauled onto a medical table. His arms and legs were immediately strapped down, and he panicked. This was different. This was not good. He was still writhing against the bonds as a Galra in a lab coat walked in, flanked by soldiers. 

“Ah, thank you so much for the lovely gift,” She crooned to nobody in particular, sizing Keith up. “I do love experimenting with half-breeds.” 

Keith’s blood went cold. 

“Get away from me!” He yelled, trying to portray more bravado than he felt. The Galra woman smiled at him. She came over to the table and began to roll up the black paladin suit to expose his right arm. Keith squirmed against the restraints, desperately trying to escape as she walked over to a table and picked up an awfully large needle. A glowing purple liquid was inside the syringe. 

“Log the date and time,” she barked at one of the soldiers by the consoles, “I want to know exactly how long before it wears off.” Keith almost breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever they were going to do to him, it was temporary. The woman was suddenly at his side, and suddenly the point of the needle was breaking his skin; it’s contents emptying inside his body. Keith could only stare as the needle was removed. His face felt as white as a sheet. 

“I’m very curious,” the scientist said, now leaned forward to talk directly to Keith, “What will happen. The Galra were once a primal species, before we evolved into the war victors we are today. Acting on animal instinct alone. I want to know what would happen if I awoke that side of a half-breed.” Keith shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t care. Do your worst to me,” he growled in her face – wait, was that an actual growl? He swallowed. 

“It won’t hurt you,” she crooned, stroking his face, “In fact, you might enjoy the experience. What I’m curious about is what will happen to someone who might find themselves trapped in a room with you.” 

Keith’s heart stopped. 

Lance. 

A sharp pain shot through his head, causing him to arch his back and groan. He was suddenly hyper-aware of hot spikes of pain all over his body. Writhing, he screamed. It was too much. He felt searing pain in his hands and fingers, his eyes were squeezed shut against the throbbing pain behind them, and his entire being felt as if it were on fire from the inside out. The scientist clapped her hands. 

“Wait until the pain subsides and the transformation complete. Then take him back to his cell. Then we’ll really have some fun,” she said as she walked out of the room, a soldier following her as a couple of them waited to take Keith back. Back to Lance. Would he hurt Lance? He had no idea what was happening, but his brain was becoming foggy. He was losing things inside himself; reason, compassion, even actual memories. It was all being replaced by a cool sense of rage. Hunt, kill, attack…

Mine.

 

~

 

Lance paced the room, feeling as if his heart was walking around outside his chest. It had been what seemed like ages since they had taken Keith away, and he couldn’t imagine all the horrible things they were doing to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering all that had changed between them in the last few days. He was thrilled he had finally admitted his feelings to Keith, but was worried that Keith was only reciprocating because of the situation they were in. However, that could be discussed when they were rescued. 

If they were rescued.

Lance reached out once again to his lion, trying to find her, but he felt nothing. That worried him the most about the whole situation; were they just very far away, or was something actually blocking his link to Blue? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and Keith being shoved back inside the room. Lance gasped as the black haired boy stumbled, then fell. He was shaking. Lance immediately went to him, and put an arm on his shoulder to-

Lance went flying as Keith’s arm lashed out, flinging him away from his as if he were a rag doll. Lance remained on the floor, completely still, as Keith slowly turned to him. His irises…

They were glowing yellow. 

Lance suppressed a gasp, a new feeling of fear washing over him. He carefully studied the other boy for any other changes. Slightly pointed ears, small claws jutting out of his fingers, and as Keith opened his mouth, Lance caught the glint of little fangs in his mouth. All traits that were found in the Galra. Lance shuddered, not at the sight of Keith, but at the sadistic, twisted smile he was now giving him, slowly crawling closer to him. It was like something out of a nightmare.

“Keith?” Lance whispered tentatively, having no idea how to deal with this side of the paladin. The sharp-toothed smile got bigger.

“Yes?” 

“A-are you alright?” 

“Yes.” 

Keith was almost to where Lance was still sitting on the floor. Instinctively he began to back up, slowly. It was like dealing with a bear, who also happened to be the boy he loved. Lance gulped as he felt his back hit the wall. Keith was still advancing. 

“What are you doing?” Lance choked out, when the silence was too much. He wanted to try and find some part of Keith before the boy actually got a hold of him. There were tiny, stinging scratch marks from where his claws had punctured skin earlier. 

“I thought you were food,” Keith said, making Lance shiver, “But you’re not. You’re Lance.” Lance would have breathed a sigh of relief if it wasn’t for the fact that those eyes still bore into him. They looked hungry. Keith finally reached his corner of the room, and their faces were close enough for Lance to hear the slight growl in the back of the red paladin’s throat. 

“Yeah, I’m Lance. We’re friends! Right?” Lance said, trying to smile. Keith shook his head. 

“We’re not friends,” he said slowly, “You are mine.” 

Lance gasped. 

“O-okay, right! I’m yours, and you’re mine!” he tried, but that didn’t seem to be the right thing to say. In an instant, Keith had his clawed hands against his throat. Lance choked and spluttered at the pressure, and he felt the pinprick of claws digging into the skin at the sides of his neck. 

“No. You are mine. I am not yours.” 

This wasn’t going to go well at all. 

“Okay buddy, yeah,” Lance whimpered, and the pressure on his neck alleviated. He gulped in a full breath of air, which was interrupted as Keith’s mouth suddenly crashed into his own. Nothing about this kiss was familiar. It wasn’t warm or friendly, or full of passion or fire. It was purely lust, possession. It wasn’t Keith. 

Lance managed to pull away and yank himself out of Keith’s grasp, leaping to his feet. Keith was there in an instant, restricting any more movements. Lance looked up at him (when was Keith taller than him?) and tried his best to stare into those awful eyes. The eyes only looking at him as a piece of meat. 

“Keith, please don’t do this. Can we do something else until you are more yourself?” he pleaded, even as he felt hands snaking down his body. Keith shook his head. 

“You’re mine, and I want to claim you,” came the response. Lance squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Keith, he really did. Even in his current situation, his body was betraying him. But he was not sure he could handle this side of Keith doing something so personal. He wouldn’t be gentle, or caring. And he wasn’t even sure if Keith would remember it when he turned back…if he turned back at all. Lance took a deep breath. It was going to happen one way or another, and Keith was much too strong in this form for Lance to resist much longer. 

“Alright,” He whispered, feeling Keith’s breath hitch. “I’m yours.” That was all the permission Keith needed. Not that he had needed permission. 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, crushing their bodies against each other. Lance felt their erections against each other through the fabric of their clothes and let out a strangled gasp. Teeth were biting into the soft flesh on the side of his neck, sucking and scratching their way along his neck and collarbone. Lance gasped as Keith got a bit too close to his injured shoulder, and to his surprise Keith backed away from it, instead moving down his chest. He had ripped the black body suit right down the middle with a clawed finger, and Lance bit his knuckles to stop the gasp that threatened to surface as his erection sprang free of the clothing. Keith planted a rough kiss on the tip, before reaching up and yanking Lance down to the ground. He lay him out on the floor on his back, and then resumed marking his chest, his torso, his side. Sucks and bites that were painful yet pleasant riddled his body, with the occasional touch to his dick or friction from Keith’s body. When Keith finally took him in his mouth, a moan managed to escape the hand clamped firmly over Lance’s mouth. Keith glanced up, frowned, and suddenly Lance’s hand was pried away and pinned to his side. He bit his lip instead.

The extension of Keith that was currently pleasuring Lance was rough as the brown haired boy had expected. His whole body was covered in purple bruises and marks from his fangs. When Keith snaked down and inserted his tongue in Lance’s entrance, he was terrified. This was a delicate procedure that Keith was not in the right mind for. He whimpered. Keith pulled his tongue out and planted a…soothing? Kiss to his inner thigh. 

“I’ve got you,” he almost whispered, “You’re mine.” 

When he went back to what he was doing, his touch was gentle. Lance relaxed slightly as he was slowly, carefully, worked open. A finger slid in alongside the tongue, and then two, and then three. Each time, Keith listened to Lance’s body language, and almost caringly caressing the sensitive area open. Lance allowed his eyes to close. He could almost pretend that this was Keith, in his right mind, inside him. Keith who he loved. Who he wanted to be with more than anything. And technically this was Keith, just a different side of him. Lance decided to alleviate some of the blame from the black haired boy. 

“Keith,” he said. Yellow eyes met his. 

“Claim me.” 

Something passed through Keith’s eyes. Shock, longing, hunger. He pulled his hand out, wet his own member, and slid into Lance. 

Lance knew this would not be gentle, but Keith was quite restrained as the brunette adjusted to the intrusion. As pain gave way to pleasure, Lance closed his eyes. He felt hands in his hair, and lips on his neck, and suddenly Keith was squeezing, biting, and thrusting hard into Lance. A string of moans and gasps escaped his lips, as waves of pleasure crashed into him one by one. He was clutching Keith’s shoulders, needing to ground himself as he felt the sting of claws scraping down his side. They rode out their pleasure together, until Lance cried out as he finished. Keith followed close behind him, yelling Lance’s name as his hips stuttered and then stilled. 

Lance still had his eyes closed as his breathing slowed. He felt Keith pull out, but realized he was still laying overtop of him. He cracked an eyelid to find Keith staring intently at him, his mouth opening and closing. 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, searching his face for any sign of what was happening. 

“L-Lance?” 

Lance immediately realized there was purple creeping back into Keith’s eyes. He jumped up, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. 

“It’s alright. It’s ok,” he said soothingly. The other boy’s body was trembling uncontrollably. There was a war behind his eyes and Lance couldn’t tell who was winning. 

“God, no…” Keith whispered suddenly, “I’m so sorry. No. I can’t – aughhh.” A pained moan escaped his lips, and suddenly he was wrenching himself out of Lance’s arms, keeling over in pain. A sob wracked his body, followed by a scream that tore a hole in Lance’s heart. 

Lance crawled over to the side of the room, where he noticed a pair of clothes had been slid through the panel they were fed through. The fact that someone must have watched their encounter made his blood boil, but he was thankful for something to wear. He carefully slid on the grey pants that felt like sweatpants, and a black long sleeved shirt that made him ache for his own comfortable shirt back on the Castle. He grabbed a blanket and made his way back to Keith, who was still curled around himself, sobbing. Lance watched in horror as claws seemed to disappear back into his body, bleeding as they faded from view. He wrapped a blanket around the shaking paladin and lay him down, joining him on the cold floor and holding him close as he cried. What felt like hours passed, and finally Keith looked up into Lance’s eyes. 

“I love you,” he choked out, before his now-purple eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out into Lance’s grasp. 

Lance held the broken form of the man he loved, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, let me know what you thought! :)


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith wakes up, some difficult things need to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, this is just how it naturally progressed in my mind. I seem to keep altering between light and heavy chapters, so enjoy some feelings and comforting. Also, season 6 comes out tomorrow and I'm pretty sure it's going to wreck me. So I'm stress writing. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Enjoy and leave comments! :)

Keith’s eyes blinked open slowly, groggily. The first thing he registered was faint pain, all over his body. He took a few deep breaths before propping himself up slowly on his elbows and inspecting himself. Aside from some dry blood on his fingertips, he appeared otherwise unharmed. What had happened? His memories were swirling around his head, unclear and unfocused. Keith remembered the serum being injected into him, being thrown back into the cell, and the rest of his recollections were just strong feelings, urges, and-

Oh God. 

Oh God no. 

His eyes were fully focused as he wildly searched the room, finally resting on the form of the sleeping boy beside him. He stared at his face, serene and beautiful as he slept. He was wearing a black shirt, and the blanket was haphazardly tossed over his legs as Lance slept on his back, one arm lazily splayed above his head. Keith gazed upon him fondly, but then his eyes flicked down to his neck, and he froze. 

Large, purple marks marred the boy’s skin, covering his neck and even one cheek. Small streaks of blood littered his brown skin. Keith felt like he was watching a horror movie, as he slowly crept over to him and lifted his shirt gently. What he saw made him physically sick. The same purple, bloodied marks were everywhere. There was barely an unmarred spot on his torso. Keith bit his lip, and jumped when he felt his lip split far too easily. He reached up and caressed a small fang, realizing two of them seemed to be permanent members in his teeth now. Upon a more careful inspection, Keith confirmed many of the marks on Lance were small, bloody dots. 

Approximately the same size as Keith’s fangs. 

Realization came crashing into him, and his breathing became shallow as he tried to understand what had really happened. He searched for any other outcome that didn’t involve him violating and hurting Lance, but he couldn’t find one. Oh, God no. 

“Keith?” 

He snapped out of his cascading thoughts at the groggy voice below him. Lance was blinking sleepily. Upon seeing the tear streaked, heavily breathing face above him though, he woke up in an instant and sat up, wincing a little. Keith allowed a sob to escape his lips at the sight. He really had done it. 

“It’s not your fault. Hey. Stop it. Look at me,” Lance said, in a gentle but commanding voice. Keith shook his head as his tears fell to the floor. He felt Lance’s strong hands grasping his shoulders, but couldn’t meet the paladin’s eyes. 

“Do you remember anything?” Lance asked, knowing it was an easily answered question. Keith shook his head no in response. He finally brought his bleary eyes up to meet the blue ones across from him, his heart almost breaking at the sight of those purple marks. 

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, “I hurt you.” Lance bit his lip, but shook his head aswell. 

“You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine! A little colourful, but fine nonetheless,” he said, smiling at Keith. The black haired boy simply stared back at him. 

“I forced myself on you, didn’t I?” he asked, finally needing to know. When Lance opened his mouth to answer, Keith added “I know what I was feeling. I don’t know what I did. Oh God Lance, I am so sorry.” 

“You may have been a bit…insistent, yes,” Lance said, choosing his words carefully, “But you were aware enough to not hurt me. Keith, please listen to me. It’s not your fault. Remember our promise?” Keith felt more tears slide down his cheeks. “Keith, it’s fine. My only regret is that you don’t remember it, because if you did, you would remember what you said to me afterwards.” 

“I love you.” 

Lance’s mouth dropped open. 

“You do remember?” he asked, confused as a bright red blush crept up his face.

“No. I remember feelings. I remember feeling lust, feeling desperate for you, and feeling…love,” Keith said, hiding his face in his arm. “I love you, and I hurt you, and our promise could never cover something like this.” 

Keith felt warm hands against his cheeks, and they gently forced his head out of his arm to look into Lance’s eyes. He searched them carefully for any anger, hatred, or pain. Instead he found a child-like happiness, understanding, and love. Lance was smiling, and Keith’s heart melted in his gaze. 

“I love you, too,” he said softly, placing a gentle kiss to Keith’s forehead. “And I forgive you for anything you did. And the next time we do it, I’ll make you remember it forever.” 

Keith blushed, cried, and flung himself into Lance’s arms. The brunette held him tightly as they sat together, cradling each other and reveling in the fact that they were alright. They had survived another day, another test. And they just might make it out of this thing alive. 

~

Another couple days passed, and the paladins were left completely alone by the Galra, save the occasional delivery of food. They trained, slept, ate, talked, and held each other close. Keith couldn’t help the twist of guilt every time he saw one of those large purple bruises on Lance’s body. It made him flustered and horrified at the same time. How could he have done something like that to him? Although, he knew his answer already. He had wanted to do that. He had wanted Lance, and that awful drug took away all sense of reason and sanity and allowed him to carry out his actions. Keith turned his head, ashamed. No matter how many times Lance told him it was alright, he knew in his heart it wasn’t. 

Lance was stronger than he had been since the day they had been thrown into this prison. His shoulder healed, and his current passion-inflicted wounds merely superficial, he now trained with Keith, pushing himself and his muscles to new limits. Keith was impressed by how capable Lance was of hard exercise; he rarely showed this side of himself back at the Castle. Desperate times, he supposed. They both felt the growing desperation of their situation; it didn’t seem like their team was going to find them to rescue them. 

As the third day ended without intrusion, Keith paced the small room. 

“What’s the matter?” came Lance’s voice from the ground where he was stretching his muscles after a long bout of push ups. 

“I just don’t understand why they haven’t found us yet,” Keith mused, hands running through his own hair. “It’s been way too long. They should have been here by now.” Lance rose from his seat on the ground and crossed his arms, eyebrow raised. 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Keith sighed as he tried to force out the words, “What if they aren’t coming? We can’t feel our Lions, right? What if that bond is gone…and with someone else?” Lance’s eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

“You think they replaced us?” he choked. Keith shrugged. 

“I just don’t know. I don’t get it,” he said quietly, his heart aching at the thought of his space family pushing off his disappearance like it was nothing and going about their days. 

“Keith,” Lance closed the space between them and put a hand on his shoulder, “You know just as I know that they would never do that. The prison is getting in your head. Just relax.” Keith let out a shaky breath and continued to card his fingers through his dark hair. Lance had to be right. He was just stressed, and isolated. But still, the nagging doubt in his gut tugged at him like an anchor, preventing him from moving off the subject. Nevertheless, he shoved it down into himself and smiled. He removed his hands from his hair to grasp one of Lance’s hands in his own. The warm fingers intertwined with his helped to ground him. 

“Alright,” Keith said as Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around him, “We’ll be fine.” Lance’s breath was warm on his neck, and Keith planted a kiss in his hair. 

The happiness and safety of that moment was shattered as the door to their cell opened, and Lance was dragged from his arms and out of sight.


	9. In Sickness and In Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head. Somehow, the Galra are going to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely the heaviest chapter I've written. Buckle up! Also, I've finally completed the rough draft of the rest of this fic, so I should be able to edit and post another chapter in a few days. I'm going to write my thoughts on season 6 in the notes at the end, so SPOILER ALERT for that; but obviously the story doesn't actually have any spoilers. Let me know what you thought!

Lance was preparing himself for the worst thing he could possibly think of when he was lead into a room with a table in the middle of it. As he was strapped down, he thought about Keith. His hands on his body, tentative kisses on his face, being wrapped in warm arms, the small smile on his face when he told him he loved him. He would endure whatever torturous methods they had in store today, and then he would be back in their room, being held and kissed and loved. When a female scientist walked in, he winked and did his finger guns the best he could with his wrists strapped to a table. She ignored the gesture, instead reaching for some sort of vile. Lance tried to hide the horror in his eyes as she carefully poured a black liquid into a needle. She then turned to him and winked. 

“Paladin, riddle me this,” she said as she stepped closer to him, grabbing his hair lightly and pulling to one side, exposing his neck. “How many Paladins of Voltron does it take to get information from?” Lance’s blood ran cold.

“That’s right,” she crooned, “One.” 

And with a small gasp from Lance, the needle plunged into his neck. 

 

~

 

Keith wasn’t expecting the Galra to come back for him so soon. And then as they walked down long corridors, he realized they must be planning the chair method of torture this time and he sighed. He would refuse to talk, as always, but it still killed him to see Lance being hurt. 

When they shoved him into a dimly lit room, handed him a sword, and shut the door, Keith’s mind went blank. Was this the start of some sort of gladiator ring, like what Shiro had gone through? If so, he smirked, he would win. The lights went up a bit, and Keith could make out someone standing in the corner, perfectly still, with the shadowy outline of a sword in their hands. I should probably make the first move, he thought, but I want to see what they’ve got. He didn’t have to wait long as the figure slowly stepped out of the shadows to face him. Keith’s jaw involuntarily dropped. 

Slowly walking towards, him with a sword in his hand, was Lance. 

“Lance,” he called out warily. The blue paladin slowly lifted his head. His neck was covered in streaks of black veins, there was a small trail of blood leaking out his nose, and his mouth was turned upwards at the corners in a sinister looking smirk. But what terrified Keith the most was his eyes. They were glowing purple. Realization took his breath away. 

This wasn’t Lance. 

It was his body, but everything that made Lance, well, Lance, was gone. His posture was different, his face twisted into something evil and unfamiliar, and his eyes that Keith had grown so used to were gone. His entire eye was glowing purple, erasing all traces of white or blue. Obviously the Galra were in control. Keith took a step back as Lance took one forward, clutching the sword in his hand tightly. Keith knew who would win in hand-to-hand combat. 

“I’m not going to fight you,” Keith said tightly, his knuckles turning white. Lance smiled.

“Then I’ve already won,” came the response. Even Lance’s voice sounded different. Keith’s heart was pounding through his chest, each breath labored as he frantically raced through scenarios in his head. He was trying to come up with a way to get them both out of this situation alive, as Lance suddenly sprang to life and lunged for Keith. 

Keith deflected the blow easily, shoving Lance back into a defensive stance as he advanced slightly. Lance growled and pushed harder against Keith’s blade, suddenly breaking contact and swiping the blade for his side. All inhibition seemed gone from his mind, because even though Lance couldn’t wield a sword properly, he fought frantically. He sliced and swung feverishly, never tiring as Keith easily deflected each blow. Keith bit his tongue, desperately trying to find a way to incapacitate Lance without injuring or killing him. Something told him the Galra wouldn’t go for that option, given the current motto: Victory or death. 

Lance had sweat sliding down the side of his face, but seemed incapable of tiring as he fought. Keith ducked out of the way of a blow that would have sliced his head off, and crouched down to extend a leg, kicking the paladin in the ribs. He heard a crunch as Lance stumbled backwards, but those purple eyes merely stared back at him, showing no emotion except sheer bloodlust. Lance leapt forward again, surprising Keith. He screamed out as Lance’s blade met flesh, tearing a stinging line across his forearm. Keith growled in frustration as blood oozed down his arm, making his grip on the sword slip. He quickly tossed the blade into the other hand to wield. 

The ship violently shook, knocking both paladins off balance. Keith’s heart slipped a beat when he suddenly felt Red’s presence in his mind, hot and furious. The team had found them. But how long could he keep Lance at bay until they were able to rescue them?

“Lance! It’s the team! You don’t have to fight me anymore!” he cried desperately, dodging yet another slice of his blade. Lance chuckled. 

“That’s the thing,” he said in that awful voice, “I want to fight you.” 

Keith gritted his teeth, trying to block out the sting of those words. “Lance, please. We’re friends. We care about each other. You…” he faltered on the next words, but pushed on, “You said you love me.” Purple eyes widened for the briefest moment, and something like pain flashed across his face, so quickly that if Keith had blinked he may have missed it. But it was replaced with the same sinister look, and Keith knew it wasn’t his Lance anymore. 

“Keith,” Lance said, making sure their eyes met. 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

The blood drained from Keith’s face.

With a guttural scream, Lance once again swung his blade at Keith, furiously ripping through the air as Keith expertly avoided each hit. The adrenaline was picking up in his body, screaming at him to end this fight. To win. Winning, however, would result in the death of Lance. Keith gritted his teeth as he narrowly missed a blow, but receiving a stinging slice to the cheek as the blade whizzed past his face. He had to do something.

Lance had stopped advancing, however, and suddenly a hand shot up to his head, clutching his own hair. The sword clattered to the ground, followed by the blue paladin dropping to his knees. Keith ran over to him but Lance suddenly picked the sword up and hurled it at him. It embedded itself in his thigh and he stumbled and fell, gasping as he quickly yanked it out. Blood poured out of the wound. 

“Keith.” 

Keith’s eyes snapped up. This was Lance’s voice. His real voice. His hands were over his ears, clutching desperately at the skin beside his face. He had tears streaming down his face, and the purple in his eyes was flickering. His nose still dripped blood. 

“I’m not gonna make it Keith,” he almost whispered, convulsing in pain, “They’re in my head. I…I need you to do me a favor.” Keith’s eyes were wet, but he forced himself to look at Lance. 

“Anything,” he whispered. Lance smiled, and something like relief washed over him. 

“I love you,” he choked out. “Please kill me.” 

Keith sobbed. 

Lance lunged, his eyes completely purple. 

And Keith held him in his arms. 

Keith held him against the butt of the sword that was protruding through Lance’s chest and out his back. 

Lance turned his head slightly so it rested sideways on Keith’s shoulder. Keith stared down at him in horror as he watched his eyes slowly fade from purple to blue. They focused on his own eyes, and Lance smiled through the blood that was already falling out of his mouth. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, as his eyes rolled back and closed. 

Keith’s body stopped registering what was going on around it. He couldn’t hear the battle raging on around the ship, or the Galra running through the hallways, or the shouts of his friends and his lion. He didn’t hear the blood-chilling scream that escaped his own lips as he stared down at the pale, bloodied face of Lance. He barely registered his own sobs as he clung to the lifeless body of the man he loved, sword still run through his chest. 

When Shiro found him, he was rocking back and forth, crying into Lance’s hair as he held his body tightly to his own. As Shiro dragged him out of the room and Hunk picked up Lance, tears streaming down his face, Keith knew in his heart he could never forgive himself. 

He should have let Lance kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so season 6.  
> Amazing,  
> But why did nobody on the team acknowledge that Lance LITERALLY DIED  
> And Lotor c'mon I wanted you to be a good space boi, but man he made a good villain.  
> Although I had kind of hoped the Kuron arc would be more of a team fight, Keith and Shiro's fight scene was soo amazing and emotional, and the Castle being destroyed murdered my soul a bit. But Shiro being saved was heartwarming. Gah. Such a good season. Keith's flashbacks and growth killed me inside. In a good way.  
> My only issue is that I kind of hope Allura and Lance don't become romantic. I just feel like she doesn't like him that way, and I loved their brother/sister dynamic before. I could care less if Keith and Lance become a real couple in the actual series, it's just fun to write about, but I just don't think Allura or Lance need a partner right now. Let Lance grow on his own and become a badass.  
> Also that boy better use his sword sometime soon and Keith better be like O.o


	10. Cheating Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after a lot of awful circumstances for these boys, there's finally a feeling of safety. :) I have one more chapter after this one full of feeling talks and wrapping it all up. It's my favourite chapter so stay tuned, I'm almost finished editing it so I will post it soon!

“Coran! Get him into a pod NOW!” Shiro bellowed as he rounded the corner of the med bay. Coran was already waiting as Shiro unceremoniously threw Lance into the pod, sealing it instantly and running to Coran’s side. Everyone held their breath. 

A pod couldn’t heal what was already dead. 

Thankfully, Lance wasn’t dead. 

Coran sunk into a chair. He took a few deep breaths to calm his own racing heart, and then began typing into the control panel of the pod to get a better idea of what would need to be repaired. Keith sunk to the floor, both out of relief and out of pain. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was realizing how badly injured the fight had left him. Muscle and tendons in his leg were likely severed, he had cuts and bruises everywhere, not to mention malnutrition and dehydration from being in the prison so long. Shiro was at his side in an instant, kneeling with him on the floor. 

“Hey,” Shiro said quietly, so the others couldn’t hear, “Nobody is blaming you.” Keith turned to look at him with empty, hollow eyes. 

“Why?” he said, loud enough for everyone to turn and hear, “I’m to blame; I killed him.” 

There was a sharp intake of breaths from the others, and Keith closed his eyes against the looks he knew he would be receiving. He felt a mess of hair suddenly worm its way underneath his arm to tightly hug him. He opened his eyes to Pidge’s small form clinging to him for deal life. 

“We heard him tell you to,” she sniffed through her tears, “There was no right or wrong decision in that situation. Nobody blames you.” Keith’s own eyes sprung new tears as Hunk nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“And you didn’t kill him,” Shiro said gently, “He’s alive. He’ll be alright.” Keith cried into Pidge’s hair and nodded, trying to remind himself of that. Lance was alive. They were off the ship, and back with their team. Anything else was irrelevant for the moment. 

“Judging by how pale you are Keith, you better get into one of these pods as well,” Allura piped up, gently pushing the others off him and guiding him across the room. Keith was in too much pain to protest as she helped him stand. She hesitated and put a hand on his chest fondly. 

“I’m so happy you’re back,” she said softly, smiling. Keith smiled back, and as the pod door closed, the last thing he saw was Lance in the pod across from him as his body shut down. 

~

The first thing Lance registered was a strange hissing noise. Then, he realized he was freezing cold. Funny, he thought, death feels a lot like the healing pods. 

Then he was falling forwards, feeling hands grab him and steady him. And then pain exploded all over his body, and he was on the floor. 

“-get him onto a bed,” a voice faded in. It sounded like Shiro? Lance felt an overwhelming sense of hope, and he forced his eyes open with a gasp. 

He was in the med bay. On the Castle. 

But how? He was supposed to be dead. He remembered everything sickeningly clear. It had felt like he was strapped to a chair in a movie theatre, watching a horror film about his life and having no way to block it out. Everything he had done to Keith was etched into his memory like a bad dream. He blindly looked around as Hunk and Shiro helped him to a bed and lifted him on. He saw Pidge’s tear-streaked face at a data-pad by his head, and Allura and Coran were pressing various buttons and touch pads. The one face he was looking for, however, was nowhere to be seen. 

“Keith?” he whispered. Shiro smiled. 

“He’s right over there, in a pod,” Shiro said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He’s fine. He should be out soon. You’re only out because the Castle had a hard time repairing the damage to your mind. In that case, you’re good as new, but your physical wounds weren’t healed quite as efficiently.” Lance furrowed his brows, listening to this new information. He tentatively touched a hand to his chest, where he could still feel a phantom blade sticking through. 

“It saved your life,” Shiro explained, “And repaired the damage as much as possible before shutting itself down for maintenance. All it means is you may have to be on bedrest for a little bit to allow your body to recouperate normally.” Lance nodded, as he realized all he felt was a scabbed over scar. His body felt banged up, but otherwise not terrible. He supposed they were usually spoiled, hopping out of pods feeling brand new. 

“Thanks guys,” he said, finally addressing them all, “A few more ticks and we would have been toast.” Pidge tossed her data-pad aside to jump into Lance’s outstretched arms. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

“Don’t scare us like that again, idiot!” she scolded into his shirt. He gave her a squeeze. The rest of the team smiled at them. 

“I think I should warn you,” Shiro said, removing his hand from Lance’s shoulder so he could cross his arms. Shiro always crossed his arms when he was worried about something – or someone. “Keith was pretty upset when we rescued you guys. Even when we had you stabilized. He had already taken the pain of your near-death onto his own shoulders, and was blaming himself.” The room went silent. 

“That sounds like Keith,” Lance muttered, memories of everything that had happened between them in the last – how long had it been since they had been captured? – played in his head. “I’ll talk to him when he’s awake. We went through some rough times together.” Silence from the rest of them again, as Pidge held onto him tighter. 

“Until then, you need sleep my boy!” Coran’s voice boomed from the foot of the bed. “I want to keep you in the med bay to monitor your vitals until you recover, and I’m going to give you a minor sedative to help you get the rest you need to heal.” Lance nodded. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was. But still, he couldn’t stop smiling. He was home, Keith was safe, and the long, horrible ordeal was miraculously over. He breathed deeply and allowed the absence of anxiety to wash over him, relief taking it’s place. 

“Sounds good guys,” he said, settling into the pillow as Pidge climbed off the bed. She gave his hand one last squeeze and he squeezed back harder. Everyone knew that Lance treated her like his little sister, and as much as she complained about it, in her mind he would always be her goofy older brother. His absence had left a hole in her heart that nothing could have fixed. 

As Lance felt Coran inject something into his arm, and the world around him became blurry as his eyelids fought to close, he mustered his strength and turned his head to where the healing pods were standing a few feet away. His eyes focused on black hair and pale skin, and Lance smiled at the sight of him; Keith looked safe and calm. He was a little anxious about how Keith would react to everything when he got out of the pod; probably train night and day and lock himself in his room. But Lance decided he wasn’t going to let Keith shy away from his feelings on this. He would be right there to talk to him about it, like he had been in the prison, and even if Keith didn’t want to go back to being…whatever they were, Lance would love him all the same. 

His eyes finally shut and his head sunk into the pillow as he drifted into a deep sleep, a smile still dancing on his lips. 

~

Keith stumbled into the warmth of the med bay, pod hissing shut behind him as he struggled to stay upright. Coran was waiting for him, with an arm to steady him and a blanket to put over his shoulders, which Keith was grateful for. It was always so cold coming out of the healing pods. Coran was saying something, but Keith interrupted him. 

“Where’s Lance?” he asked bluntly. All the pods were empty. He should have been in one longer, shouldn’t he? Anxiety grasped his heart. Coran noticed. 

“Relax my boy, Lance is fine,” the older man said knowingly, gesturing across the room. “The pod healed all of his injuries but couldn’t quite put him back on his feet. He will need a few days bed rest, but he’ll be right as the acidic rains of Altea in a bit.” Keith nodded and gave the man the briefest of smiles before walking over to the bed. 

“He’s on a minor sedative, so he won’t be waking anytime soon,” Coran called out. “I could use the time to collect some instruments and grab a meal, if you don’t mind staying with him?”

Coran was smarter than he looked. 

At Keith’s nod, the Altean strolled down the hall, whistling to himself. Keith registered that it must be the night cycle of the Castle ship; the lights were dim even in the med bay. A soft blue glow illuminated the white bed sheets, contrasting the dark brown skin and darker brown hair that was nestled into a grey pillow, breathing softly. Keith chucked when he noted that the edges of Lance’s lips were tilted upwards in the smallest of smiles. The paladin retrieved a chair from across the room and sat beside Lance’s head, gazing fondly on the sleeping form of the man he loved. 

The man he had nearly killed. 

His heart twisted uncomfortably as he remembered what had transpired between them, but he pushed his feelings down with so much force that he surprised even himself. The guilt he felt was immense, but the situation had been…difficult, to say the least. He decided he wasn’t going to react until he determined Lance’s point of view on the situation. Besides, he thought, softly intertwining his fingers with the hand that was resting on Lance’s chest, he could at least have this moment. The calm serenity of the beautiful boy in front of him, alive and safe and no longer at the mercy of the Galra. He wasn’t sure if Lance would still want him when the adrenaline and desperation had worn off, but he knew for certain that his own feelings had only become stronger. And if Lance decided to forget everything that had happened between them, then that was alright, Keith decided. Just knowing that Lance was alive and well would be enough for him.

Keith lay his head on the bed with his free arm tucked under his face, resting his cheek against Lance’s shoulder and relishing in the contact. He kept their hands locked together as he softly stroked Lance’s knuckles with his thumb, exhaustion creeping up on him. He fell asleep to dream of a blue eyed boy, the sound of a heartbeat next to his own and a warm blanket still draped over his shoulders. 

And just before he drifted off entirely, he felt a hand squeeze his own.


	11. All's Well that Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we talk about feelings. For real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!  
> Thanks so much for reading, if you've made it here. I so enjoyed writing this story and am already planning my next one out so we'll see what comes next. (Not a continuation of this, I'm done tormenting these boys in this story for now.:)  
> Even though this story is now complete, Please feel free to let me know what you thought of it! I love the input, even if it's bad, and will always learn from other people's opinions.  
> Alright, I think this chapter is double the size of my usual updates, so get reading. :)

Lance blinked once, twice, three times. He registered dim blue lights above him, a soft blanket over his body, and a warmth on his hand. He relaxed back into his pillow when he remembered he was indeed safe on the Castle. Judging by the lights, it must be night time, which explained the lack of company, he supposed. He missed his own room, and now that he was up he had half a mind to just get up and head there now, but the throbbing headache and aching appendages reminded him of the reason he was still in the med bay. He slowly turned his head to stretch the muscles, and almost jumped at a dark figure directly beside him. 

Keith. 

His face was illuminated by the glow of a data pad he was scrolling through with one hand, the pad resting on the side of Lance’s bed. His hair looked damp and he smelled fresh and clean; something Lance realized he was extremely jealous of. His eyes followed the muscles in his other arm down to where it was - oh. 

Lance’s arm lay at his side, and Keith’s hand was tightly grasped in his own. Lance blushed, despite everything they had been through. The desperation of the situation was gone; replaced only with a safety that felt more vulnerable than anything. Keith didn’t need him anymore; he didn’t feel obligated to keep him safe, and he certainly had more options for company now that they were back with the team. However, seeing pale fingers against his dark skin made Lance’s heart do somersaults. He wet his throat. 

“Hey,” he whispered, face half-sunk in the pillow. Keith’s eyes immediately snapped to meet his. 

“Hey,” he breathed back, data pad forgotten as he shifted his body and gave his entire attention to Lance. “How are you feeling?” 

“Kind of like I got hit by a truck,” Lance replied honestly. What was up with this headache? He saw Keith squirm a bit, and then turn in his chair to retrieve a bottle of water from a table. Lance smiled at the fact Keith’s hand never left his own. 

“Drink,” he instructed, bringing the bottle to Lance’s lips. Lance obeyed, greedily gulping down the cool liquid. He pulled back to signal he was done and some water splashed onto his cheek and began to run down his face. Keith chuckled, putting the bottle down to gently wipe the moisture off with his thumb. They both froze at the gesture, eyes locked on each other. Lance gulped and decided he had to say something. Surely he couldn’t be misreading the intensity in Keith’s beautiful eyes, could he? 

“I’m sorry for what I made you do,” he said, reaching up with his free hand to lightly press the other paladin’s hand back to his cheek when he went to pull it away. Keith stared at him. 

“I’m sorry that I did it,” he replied, voice rasping with emotion. Lance felt his own throat constricting, a painful lump forming. He refused to cry. Instead he shook his head. 

“You did what I asked you to do. What I wanted you to do. I remember everything Keith, and what I was doing to you…I think it would have killed me more than your blade did.” Damnit, the tears were betraying him; leaking down his cheek now. “I couldn’t stand it anymore; watching myself hurt you. It was…horrible.” 

Keith’s lovely purple eyes were bright, and spilling over with his own tears. Lance thought about how many times the two of them had cried in front of each other in the last little while. It was something he never thought he would witness; so much emotion coming from someone like Keith, but their time in the prison together had ripped them both inside out and raw. Lance cleared his throat before Keith could talk. He knew something else had to be said. 

“I don’t blame you for doing what I asked you to do,” he choked, watching Keith’s bottom lip quiver ever so slightly. “I forgive you for what you did, and I’m happy you did it. I’m even happier it all worked out.” Lance gathered his courage and placed his hand on Keith’s cheek, stroking his lips with his thumb, just like he had done the first time he kissed him. “I missed you,” he breathed, waiting to see what Keith would do. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

Keith made a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a sob, bringing both hands forward to cup Lance’s face. He leaned forward, hesitating for a moment. Black, damp bangs grazed Lance’s nose, tickling the skin. And then Keith was kissing him. 

It was like coming home. 

Lance tilted up into Keith, as much as he could without hurting his pounding head. The feeling of soft lips on his own was melting away his pain, chasing away his anxiety and insecurities and making him feel like the luckiest person in the world. Keith had one hand on his cheek, and one hand resting where Lance’s shoulder and neck met, sending shivers up and down his spine. They finally pulled apart slightly, their faces staying close, breath mingling. 

“I missed you too,” Keith whispered, making Lance grin and Keith’s heart melt at the sight. Genuine happiness had not been present in either boy for too long now. 

“So if you’re done being gross…” 

Lance jumped at the voice, smacking his forehead on Keith’s, sending the dark skinned boy falling dramatically into his pillow and the pale one hissing, clutching his head. Pidge’s laugh resounded through the infirmary, both evil and joyous as she jumped onto the bed to pat Lance’s hair. Lance shrieked and batted her hands away, claiming he wasn’t a dog. Keith chucked at the scene in front of him. Siblings. 

 

~

 

The following night, Allura gave Lance the go-ahead to return to his room, provided someone stayed with him at all times to monitor his condition and recovery. He was still running a slight fever and needed pain medication to help keep him comfortable enough to sleep. Unsurprisingly, the one who insisted on playing nurse was Keith, who seemed uncomfortable with the idea of being anywhere without Lance in his immediate vicinity. The black haired boy had helped Lance shower off the grime and blood from the prison, another physical reminder wiped away. 

Keith couldn’t help but look over Lance’s body while he helped clean him up. Despite Lance’s cheerful attitude, he was still so weak; wobbling in the shower as he stood unmoving under the stream of water. Keith realized he was looking down at his own body; it was hard for either of them not to. Toned muscle and brown skin, which was once flawless, was now littered in cuts and bruises and one large, sword shaped scar. Keith felt a pang of guilt as Lance brushed a hand over a particularily deep cut in his abdomen. Keith’s own skin was completely healed from the quick action of the pod, and he knew Lance’s would likely never be what it used to be. Without a word, he stepped behind him and turned the water off, gently steering him out of the shower and wrapping him in a large towel. Keith turned and let him take off the now-soaked boxers, toweling off and tossing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t shirt on. 

“Alright,” Keith said gently as Lance shivered, damp hair sticking to his face, “Into bed with you.” Lance gave him a feeble wink, which earned him an eye roll, before staggering over to the bed and plopping down into the mountain of pillows he had propped up against the wall. Keith came and pulled the blankets over him; despite having a fever, the paladin had been cold all night. Keith wandered over to the other end of the room and picked up a data pad and some pain meds, returning to Lance’s side. 

“Hey Keith?” 

“Hmm?” Keith looked up from the info he was scrolling through to face Lance, who was slumped haphazardly against the pillows. 

“Can I… maybe… remember in the prison, when we um…” a deep blush decorated the man’s face. Keith didn’t even need to hear the end of the sentence to know what he was asking. He smiled, shifting seamlessly from the chair to the bed. He swung the blanket over his legs and pressed his body up against Lance, wrapping both arms around the boy to share his body heat. Lance rested his head against Keith’s shoulder and sighed contently. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. Keith felt the shivers racking his body slowly subside. 

“Of course,” Keith said, shifting his grip so he could hold the data pad in one hand while still keeping his arms wrapped firmly around Lance. They stayed like that for a long time, until Lance’s body returned to a normal temperature and the chills worked their way out, to return another time. Lance tilted his head up and pressed light kisses to Keith’s neck and shoulder blade, making the other boy chuckle. 

“You’re sick, remember?” he said softly, abandoning the tablet in his hands to grab lightly at Lance’s arms. Lance whined dramatically. 

“Am I not worthy of some lovin, even when I’m sick?” he flopped backwards in Keith’s arms. Keith chuckled. Always with the theatrics. He tightened his hold on the blue paladin and surged forward, meeting Lance’s lips with his own and earning a surprised squeak from the other. Lance wrapped his arms loosely around Keith’s neck, opening his mouth to allow the intrusion of a tongue. Keith was gentle but firm, slowly matching Lance’s movements with his own, and enjoying the soft feeling of their lips meeting each other in a desperate attempt to pour their feelings into their actions. Lance let out a small moan that vibrated against Keith’s tongue and sent shivers up and down his body. He pulled back, panting, trying to remind his body that Lance was ill and there was a limit to what they could be doing. Lance pouted. 

“Come on, Keith, I’m not breakable,” he muttered, reaching up and stroking his cheek. Keith chuckled and placed a kiss on the open palm on his skin, then shifted and slowly sucked a finger into his mouth, making Lance’s breath hitch. 

“You’re still recovering,” he whispered, although his voice was betraying him. It was husky and laden with desire; a glance at Lance’s half-lidded eyes and flushed face confirmed the other boy’s intentions were the same. Keith reached his wrist up and placed it on Lance’s forehead. Despite the redness in his cheeks, his temperature was down to a moderately normal place. Lance grinned. 

“Please?” he whined, sending a flurry of lust through his entire body. Still, Keith held back. He knew they had to talk about this. 

“That time…in the prison,” he started to say, biting down on his lower lip to ground himself, “I forced myself on you. If you have bad memories of that, I don’t want to remind you of that time. I hurt you, Lance, and I…” his voice trailed off as Lance pulled the hand that was still resting on his forehead down to his lips and planted a soothing kiss on the wrist, then the palm, and then licked an agonizingly slow strip up the middle finger. Keith was pretty sure he stopped breathing. 

“They aren’t bad memories,” Lance said from behind Keith’s hand, “And I want to make more.” 

That was the breaking point. The dam burst, and Keith allowed the guilt to wash away, replaced only by desire and love. He moved his own hand out of the way to recapture Lance’s lips with his own, pushing the other boy onto his back so that Keith lay overtop of him. As their kiss became heated, Keith lowered his hips to meet Lance’s, grinding down onto him and making him gasp. The black haired boy suddenly pulled their lips apart, but maintained the pressure on both their groins. Lance moaned. 

“If you feel dizzy, or sick, you tell me and we stop,” Keith said, and both of them knew it was not to be questioned. Lance nodded. Keith smiled at him and gently lifted the shirt off his boyfriend, removing his own as well before he kissed all the way down Lance’s chest, slowly and carefully sucking the skin and then soothing it with his tongue. There were no purple marks, no teeth piercing skin, only loving caresses of his mouth, and Lance was in heaven. 

When Keith got down to Lance’s pants, he hooked his fingers into the elastic band and then looked up inquisitively, wanting permission. Lance’s pupils were blown, full of excitement and desire, and all he could do was nod. Keith carefully removed the offending items of clothing, and continued to press light kisses all around Lance’s thighs. He sucked on his balls slowly, then licked teasingly up and down his shaft, forcing a groan out of the Cuban. He chuckled against the sensitive skin, and then worked his way down again, licking at Lance’s entrance. When he felt no resistance, he snaked his tongue inside. Lance gasped. 

The next few minutes were spent with Keith pressed in between Lance’s thighs, working finger after finger in alongside his tongue. The moans and gasps spilling out of the boy above him were like music to his ears, and at some point a small bottle of lube had been pressed into his hand, making the job that much easier. When Keith was absolutely sure Lance would be alright, he resurfaced and crawled up closer to Lance’s face, wiping his lips off before he placed a kiss to his jawline. 

“Are you sure?” Keith whispered against his skin. Lance responded with a soft moan as his hips stuttered, looking for friction. Keith chuckled. 

“I love you,” he whispered to the brown skinned boy beneath him as he prepared himself. Lance grinned up at him with a dazed expression on his face, blue eyes bright and half-closed in a sultry expression. Keith had never felt so wanted. Nothing had ever felt so right. 

“I love you more,” Lance said in a low voice full of lust. That was all Keith needed. He slowly pushed forward, filling Lance with himself. Lance’s eyes closed completely and his head leaned back in the pillow, mouth parted in a silent “oh.” When Keith was completely enveloped in Lance’s warmth, both boys stayed completely still for a few moments as Lance adjusted to the stretch and Keith simply marveled in the feeling of Lance’s hole clenching around him. At some point, Lance’s eyes fluttered open, and he rolled his hips; the sensation making them both gasp. 

“Move,” Lance choked out, “Please move.” 

Keith slid out slowly, and then back in at the same even pace; keeping his movements restrained as he searched Lance’s face for any sign of pain. He was relieved to find none; the brown skinned boy was watching where the two were joined, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Keith think he was the most beautiful person in the world. As Keith continued his thrusts, he gradually picked up speed, the warmth and tightness around his member unravelling him with each pass. Lance was vocalizing his pleasure with strings of moans and unfinished sentences. Keith could feel every vibration through his body, and he leaned down to attach his lips to the skin just below Lance’s ear, making his back arch and changing the angle slightly. 

“Ah! Keith-there! Oh, I- Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..” Lance babbled, writhing in pleasure in Keith’s strong arms. Keith had one hand now securely on the small of his back, lifting his hips up to hit his sweet spot with each thrust. Keith was getting close, he could feel the heat coiling around his gut and down towards his dick. He continued to lick and suck at the skin on Lance’s neck.

“I’m so close,” he whispered into Lance’s ear, feeling his hips stuttering with the effort of holding back his release. Lance moaned and thrust his own hips harder into Keith, which was all the permission he needed. Keith reached his free hand down and wrapped it around Lance’s dick, pumping with the same rhythm of his thrusts, and he felt Lance’s whole body clench as his orgasm wracked his body. He came with a scream, spilling onto his own chest, and his pulsating walls tore Keith’s own orgasm from his body whether he was ready or not, as he spilled into Lance with a cry. 

Both boys stayed put, draped against each other, breathing heavily, until Keith finally got up to find something to clean them both off. He helped Lance back into his clothes, and put his own back on; now that they were out of the moment of passion, the room was cold again. Lance sighed and flopped against the pillows contently, his eyelids looking heavy. Keith smiled and slid into bed beside him, wrapping an arm around him and placing a kiss on his forehead. He frowned when the skin he kissed felt warmer than it had been. 

“Relax, worry wart,” Lance said, as if he could read Keith’s thoughts, “The meds will kick in soon and I’ll sleep it off.” Keith smiled despite himself. He could feel sleep creeping into his sight. 

“Do you mind if I sleep in bed with you?” he asked drowsily, not wanting to assume. Lance snuggled his body deeper into Keith’s arms and grinned up at him. 

“I formally invite you to sleep in my bed as long as you’ll have me,” Lance said, his eyes already closed, and Keith smiled back.

“You’ll be stuck with me forever, then,” he whispered, before he followed his boyfriend into a deep, contented sleep.

 

~

 

Weeks passed, and normality slowly returned to the Castle of Lions. Although it was a process.

Whenever Lance would wake up with a gasp, visions of phantom restrains around his wrists and purple bolts of electricity in his eyes, Keith would be right there with him. He would hold him until the sobs subsided, stroking his hair soothingly and letting Lance cling to him like his life depended on it. He would speak soft words into his hair as Lance’s breathing slowly returned to normal, and then evened out into a deep slumber, and Keith would lay them back down and envelop him in his arms, chasing Lance’s nightmares away. 

Whenever Keith would train for hours on end to try and rid himself of the image of the man he loved, dead at his own hands, Lance would be there. He would end the training sequence, walk over to a furious Keith, and wipe his face with a cold cloth, stroking his cheeks and hair and back until the black flames in Keith’s eyes were gone, and replaced instead with warm purple hues. He would assure Keith he was fine, and they were both safe, and Keith would rest his head on Lance’s shoulder and they would both pretend to ignore the feeling of tears seeping into Lance’s shirt. 

Sometimes they would both sit on the bridge when neither of them could sleep, wrapped in a blanket and side by side, watching the stars pass by. No words needed to be said. They both sat and tried to erase their underlying feelings of guilt, trauma and heartbreak; which was easier when their other half was sitting immediately beside them, feeling the warmth of legs pressed against legs and shoulders touching. 

The rest of the team helped as much as they could, keeping the boys busy and happy, and everything was starting to return to normal. Except for the fact that the Red paladin was rarely seen without the Blue paladin’s hand interlaced with his own, and an uncharacteristic upturning at the corner of his lips. 

As long as Keith had Lance, he knew he could get through anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> And I felt it so necessary to put some smut in the last chapter yes; in my mind I just needed the awful experience in the prison to come full circle with the rest of the story and be replaced with a good memory. It would feel incomplete without I think.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, and I'll see you on my next story :3


End file.
